


We Were Always Doomed, Weren't We?

by Reltic



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Break Up, Moving On, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reltic/pseuds/Reltic
Summary: All Felix really knew was that he lost Changbin, and his heart was still burning.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: Drabbles Challenge for Chaotic Writers





	We Were Always Doomed, Weren't We?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an entrance for [SKZ Writer's](https://twitter.com/skzwriters) Drabble Challenge For Chaotic Writers for International Fanwork Day!!! I originally was going to do a prompt I always wanted to do but I decided to mix that with something I haven't done but wanted to try. Which for me would be a sad(?)ish ending! I hope you like it!!!

It started slowly, a downward spiral from passionate kisses to devastated tears. He hadn’t seen it coming until he was already halfway down, and by that point he may have been able to stop it if the shock hadn’t paralyzed him. If he hadn’t lived in denial for months, maybe he could have saved their love from falling apart. Or maybe they were doomed for disaster from the start and he would have only prolonged the suffering.

All Felix really knew was that he lost Changbin, and his heart was still burning.

“He’s coming to get his stuff today,” Felix mumbled over his cold, untouched coffee that he was still stirring with his spoon.

He didn’t even like coffee, Changbin did.

“Do you want me to be there?” Chan offered from across from him, making sure to keep his voice down incase of eavesdroppers loitering around them, “I can make sure you don’t do something you’ll regret.”

“What, like kiss him?” Felix scoffed, “Already did that, and he kissed back. I almost wish he didn’t.”

“Lixie,” Chan sighed as he reached a hand to grab Felix’s, stopping his incessant spoon stirring, “You know you’ll get through this, both of you will, you just need time.”

“And what happens after that time has passed?” Felix squeezed his hand around Chan’s, “I let it accumulate until I’ve outlived our two year relationship as a single man? Then I go hopping around until I find a man that makes me feel half as loved as he did?”

“You’re being a pessimist.”

“I’m being a realist.”

“Where is my positive Lixie, hm?” Chan poked Felix’s cheek, “The one that liked to look for the brighter side of things?”

“He resigned,” Felix muttered bitterly between the pokes, “You’re stuck with me now.”

“I know that's a lie but I’ll entertain you for now,” Chan finished his poking with a small pat before pulling away, “Now answer my question, do you want me there?”

“Yes,” Felix barely spoke his answer, but Chan heard it loud and clear, “But don’t say anything to him.”

“I mean I’m still gonna be nice,” Chan said softly, “You guys are still on good terms, you’re just sad and mopey which is perfectly understandable. I think he’ll cry if I ignore him.”

“No don’t make him cry,” Felix’s gaze shot up to Chan, looking so much like a kicked puppy he was sure Felix was close to dropping a few tears, “He doesn’t deserve to cry.”

“I know that,” Chan reassured him, “I don’t want to hurt either of you. I want you both to heal and work through this, and maybe you can walk the path of friendship afterwards.”

“How am I gonna look at him and keep my thoughts platonic when we’ve seen each other in our most vulnerable state?” Felix wondered aloud, “How am I gonna move on? Or worse, how am I gonna watch him move on?”

“You take it a day at a time,” Felix hummed, but Chan continued, “You both left on good terms, and even if your love for each other fizzled out it doesn’t mean your bond as friends has.”

“It’s going to be hard,” Chan admitted, “But one day you’ll accept this chapter of your life and close it. And when you do, I think you’ll be a lot happier.”

“Happier?”

“Yes,” Chan smiled, “You’re going to be a lot happier.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Socials:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Reltic_)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_reltic_/)


End file.
